


Amnesia, twice over

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: He doesn't remember her, not anymore.





	Amnesia, twice over

**Author's Note:**

> 'Saviour' by Rise Against, this time.

His eyes are stoic as he looks at her.

He says, “Who are you?” Without a drop of recognition. Her brother. Her little brother. Her Rus.

Russia doesn’t remember her.

Ukraine looks at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She chokes on the words as she tries to get them out, hands shaking in loosely formed fists. 

“Kat- Katyusha.” She says, because he won’t believe her if she told him her real name, the one he used to know like the flow of the Volga or grim day in Moscow of the Arctic sea and freezing ice capped snow.

“Wh- what happened?” His tone is frozen, dizzily above her.

She drops her gaze to the ground. “You saved me,” she mumbles, thinking of how it had all come to this, the end of their kind and a man in a dark suit with a gun  _ end it all,  _ and Rus grabbing the gun when he was trying to shoot her and- and-

“You saved me,” she reiterates, this time to his face, tears finally falling to the ground. “And I owe you so much.” She reaches out to touch him and he flinches.

_ And I love you, too,  _ she thinks. She pulls back, not meeting his eyes. 


End file.
